A Sky Scissor's Use
by Nemo Ate Your Sandwich
Summary: Sawada Tsunako is a clumsy and 'no-good' girl, no one would think that she was actually the reincarnation of an assassin of Night Raid. Sheele's 'awoken' with the help of her old Imperial Arm, Extase who seems to have gained sentience but Sheele thanks strange Kawahira-san for giving her back her weapon after a couple of years of remembering. Watch her live her new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We of Ate Your Sandwich Siblings do own any of the anime, information, characters, etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our made-up information, OC's, plotline and etc. that we use for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Here we go…

So yeah! A Sky Scissor's Use has won the poll! Now here is the prologue, of the beginning chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this currently (2,100+ words) anyway, enjoy the beginning.

* * *

 **I**

 **" The Awakening "**

* * *

Nana sniffled as she sat by her daughter's side.

Why was this happening?

Her little Tsu-chan didn't deserve this, not _this_.

Seeing her youngest child sleeping right there covered in bandages, it broke her heart. She didn't know what to do, and both her husband and eldest child were abroad and not even here. She swallowed a sob as she cradled the small hand of her daughter.

Sawada Tsunako, her youngest child who was only 5 years old, was laying on a hospital bed covered in bandages. She looked so peaceful sleeping among the white sheets but Nana knew it was only because of the pain-relieving drugs that she seemed to sleep so peacefully.

Her little Tsu-chan had been attacked, the person responsible was still unknown and _out there_ but thankfully Tsunako had been saved by a kind man who was very brave.

She would have to thank Kawahira-san when he would next come by, she would make him her special cake or something else, _anything_ to thank him for saving her precious daughter.

Nana looked at the clock, her heart breaking as she realized that visiting hours were almost done, she had stayed long enough in the hospital room. She needed to go home. She sniffs and stands up before bending down and kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving, quietly sobbing.

As she leaved she thought of her husband and her eldest child, both abroad doing who-knows what while her baby was here, injured. The grip on her blouse tightened as her affections lowered _ever so slightly_. They hadn't answered her when she tried so desperately to call them…

She shook her head, no, don't focus on them.

Shortly after leaving though… a man in the shadows outside the hospital moved, hefting a large object as he did…

* * *

Back in the hospital room Nana had just left, Tsunako wasn't as peaceful as her mother thought she was.

Within her, her flames battled the foreign entities and chemicals in her system, mostly what the attacker had injected her during the event. The attacker had been an Estraneo Famiglia member on holiday, no one note-worthy but was a high-enough scientist and mafia-man. He had only targeted Tsunako because he was a… _dark_ man with _vile_ needs but quickly during the kidnapping and fight he had realized on who Tsunako truly was and tried to _do_ something about that.

His original plan was to capture her and bring her back to the Estraneo base as a new test subject and _toy_ , but then he remembered he had brought some of his _work_ with him and decided _why not_? She was already going to be a test subject? Why not start early? They were alone _and_ more…

Just as he had injected her with the syringe of his personal making and experimentation did a certain strange shop owner and glasses wearing 'true human' came by, carrying a big object that was covered and wrapped with bandages.

* * *

Kawahira had been 'working' in his shop when a _certain object_ in his shop _woke up_. That intrigued him, certainly because _rarely_ did anything in his shop woke up, and _this_ certain item has caught his interest long ago back when he and _Sepira_ were still 'acquaintances' for god's sake!

With an interested look, the 'true human' picked up the bundled object and left, following a seemingly invisible path and wandering to the eyes of others. He could _feel_ it vibrating gently as he held it, it only spurred his curiosity more as he went nearer and nearer towards the source of this object's excitement.

The man blinked as the object leaped out of his arms and soared across the air, thankfully there wasn't anyone around, he took a jog, quickly following after it and arrived just in time to see the bandages unravel and snip a man apart. The smell of blood filled the air as Kawahira approached, the man was dead on the ground in little bits and pieces and among those pieces a small body laid helplessly on the ground as the unwrapped object danced above the body.

The white-haired man rose a brow before getting closer and crouching, frowning at the small body, while he didn't care much for humans he actually was kind of _soft_ towards the smaller and younger ones.

He looked up from the small girl's frame and spoke " _This_ is the one you have been waiting for? The one who knows your name?" he said and the object stilled before glowing a soft blue light, he quirked a brow hearing an answer no one else could "She's not ready yet? Yes, it seems so. She is too young" he nodded before looking down, frowning as he saw the syringe that was still in her. Kawahira frowned and pulled it out before lifting the child into his arms " _And_ she seems to be hurt, something's been injected into her by the man you have sliced apart" Kawahira said and the soft blue glow shined red.

Kawahira sighed "Hush now, I must get her to the hospital. _You_ " he said loudly towards the floating object "Must stay here, humans are ridiculously paranoid and frightful. Seeing a _giant_ pair of _scissors_ of all things floating about and following a man with an injured child in his arms will _not_ help in the slightest" with that he left the dark abandoned alley.

The object, now identified as a giant pair of _scissors_ , glowed a dark blue before floating down, bandages acting on their own and wrapping the object up again, somehow unstained from the red color of liquid that was staining the walls and ground.

* * *

Inside Tsunako, chemicals and flames were fighting for dominance, all the while their fighting was injuring Tsunako on a much _deeper_ level.

The chemical was unknown, the man who created it was now dead and the knowledge was locked away in the man's items that were now secured in the lost and found area in a certain hotel where the man had stayed.

They wouldn't truly know what it is until the case where the knowledge was stored would be found years later under layers and layers lost and found items.

But right now, the Sky Flames and the Unknown were battling for dominance and their battle was effecting Tsunako on a much deeper level. Effecting her very _being_ , a _being_ that was begging to live and survive.

So it reached out and called for help….

And someone came.

* * *

In the corridor, Kawahira blinked and felt the object writhe. The bandages were unraveling an flailing, writhing in his arms and the object wanted to be _free_.

So he let go.

Immediately the giant scissors soared in the air, zooming past rooms. Kawahira quickly ran after it, following it into a room that held a certain someone that the object had seemed to be waiting for all this time.

When the strange shop-owner came into the room, he saw the scissors floating above the little girl, bandages unraveled but still connected to the scissors before wrapping around the brunette's little arms, pulsing with light along with the scissors.

The scissors and bandages seemed to pulse with light, the light's color was a bright blue but then it turned white.

All looked seemingly peaceful before the little girl glowed orange.

The 'true-human' quirked a brow, the little girl had Sky flames? _Active_ Flames? No, they were _just_ activating… Kawahira sneaked forward, slowly, as to not get attacked by the obviously focusing scissors that was deep within the girl now.

Seemingly fighting an unknown foe that only they, they meaning the scissors and the girl's flames, could see.

And it seemed the sudden team up with the scissors ( _really now, the name of this object was buried in this little girl?_ ) and the girls flames were now winning against the unknown thing inside the girl.

Suddenly the bandages caught fire. Sky Flames were climbing the bandages and into the scissors, and the object was _letting_ the flames climb its bandages and _letting_ it cover the scissors and…

 _Transforming_ it?

For once in a _very_ long time, Kawahira was shocked.

Once before, the scissor's handles were a dark grey and were lined and boxy and the blades of the scissors _looked_ slightly dull and were thick but had a beautiful gray metallic sheen and color. That and a light and dark purple colored panda that was at the center of it all, smiling innocently.

 _Now_ however…. The handles curved, almost forming a heart but not quite and the dark grey turned dark orange, the blades pointed and thinned and the metallic grey brightened to a bright light orange, it was an grey-ish orange. And in the place of the panda, there now was a light and dark orange lion with beautiful amber eyes, smiling innocently.

Kawahira blinked and whistled "So she _really_ is the one you've been waiting for" he said as he watched the scissors pulse and flash lights of different color, mostly violet and orange but there were other colors at some times.

The little girl shifted and whined, a small whisper escapes her tiny lips " _…tase_ " Kawahira leaned forward to hear it " _…xta….ex… Extase_ " the scissors seemed to twirl a bit from the word. The white haired-man raised a brow

"Extase..? Is that…. your name?" he asked and the scissors twirled more, some bandages fluttered around 'happily'. Kawahira smirked "Hm, very well. But remember she is too young for you yet." the scissor's- _Extase_ 's height lowered akin to 'wilting' or 'sulking'.

Kawahira shook his head and sent a look at the scissors "No complaining, you'll only have to wait a couple of more years, you've been waiting a _very_ long time for her as it seems, what's more than a few more years?" he asked with a grin, Extase tilted a bit before straightening, glowing a bright violet light from its blade before it traveled down the bandages and into the girl.

The light zoomed through the bandages before singling into a single bandage, said bandage began to wrap around the little girl's head, not too tightly. Kawahira hummed before going to look at the end of the bed where the name of the girl would be on the little clipboard.

"Sawada Tsunako-san" he began as the light died from the bandage and it unwrapped from the head "You will be _very_ interesting in the future" he said with a smirk as Extase removed its bandages from the body completely and Tsunako's flames receded, a pleased sigh came from her mouth as she unconsciously felt her flames relax as the unknown within her body now lay dormant with the help of Extase.

Extase spun in the air before re-wrapping itself with its bandages and floating into Kawahira's awaiting arms vibrating gently, the white-haired man raised a brow "And what exactly was that about?" he questioned but Extase only vibrated a bit more before lying still once more.

Kawahira let out a huff "Not going to tell me huh? Alright" he conceded before turning on the spot and leaving the room with a very happy pair of scissors.

Back in the bed, Tsunako slept on peacefully but in the next few weeks, things would be very complicated for her, physically _and_ mentally.

* * *

When Nana came back that morning, she was pleasantly surprised to see her daughter sitting up staring out the window with a strange look on her face.

"Tsu-chan!" she had shouted as she rushed to her daughter's side, cradling her head into her chest, crying and muttering to her daughter with a relieved smile. Tsunako peered up to her, honey eyes bright but dazed and an unreadable look on her face.

The little girl gazed at her mother and in a quiet and unsure voice "Ma… ma? Mama?" she asked and Nana smiled so brightly it could've been the sun in that room that morning as she hugs her tightly but careful and not too tightly of course, she didn't want to hurt her precious Tsu-chan now did she?

As she did though, she failed to see the look on her daughter's face as the little girl's mind raced… in _two_ different ways.

' _Who is she?_ ' ' _That's Mama silly!_ ' ' _She can't be, she's not my mom!_ ' ' _Mama is Tsu-chan's mama!_ ' ' _Wha? But I'm Sheele! Why is she hugging me?_ ' ' _No! Tsu-chan is Tsu-chan! Mama is hugging Tsu-chan!_ '

When Nana finally noticed the tears from her baby's eyes she whispered encouraging things towards her, wiping away those tears with her handkerchief with a bright smile. Failing to see the confusion in Tsunako's eyes.

For the next few weeks it would be quite tiring for the little girl even when she wasn't physically doing anything at all.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating Skull's Illusion within the week or _weekend_ since I was having a bit of trouble with the chapter but thanks to **_foxchick1_** I have a good grasp on the chapter.

Review on your thoughts! Bah-bye!

* * *

 **Nem has left the building.**

 **Note that she has left with your sandwich.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We of the Ate Your Sandwich Siblings do not own any of the franchise's, characters, information, etc. that we use for the stories we make. We only own our stories, plotlines, made-up information etc. that we use for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Next chapter is a go!

Note that I'll change a lot of things from canon and the little preview I gave you last time.

Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I just hope you like it and the way I'm going. Does it feel a bit rushed? Idk, oh btw Nemo's been discharged from the hospital but he's pretty much trapped at home now because yeah…

Me and Dad are being worrywarts about him right now :P

Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

 **II**

 **As The Weeks Go By**

* * *

It had been a few days since Tsunako was discharged from the hospital.

The Sawada household was quiet both in the day and in the night ever since then, Nana was worried for her daughter as she acted so differently now.

She kept looking around with a strange look on her face, it wasn't childish curiosity though as she stared at the cars and the shops that they passed by. Whenever she tripped she no longer cried for her Mama to help her, she just stared at the ground for a bit before getting up herself.

Though the one thing that struck Nana the most was that her daughter wasn't smiling anymore, her daughter's bright smile and sparkling eyes were now only in her memories as her Tsu-chan would just look around looking quite dazed, staying deathly quiet.

Nana didn't know what to do but she did what she could, she brought food to her daughter's bedroom where she would spend most of her time in her bed. She called the school so her Tsu-chan can stay home and try to help her cope by singing to her and telling her stories.

At night she would sleep alongside her daughter but at times Nana would wake up from nightmares that would haunt her, what if Kawahira-san hadn't found her? What if her Tsu-chan had disappeared or _died_?

Those thoughts clouded her mind at night and would linger in the day.

Her husband and elder child hadn't helped. They had yet even respond to her frantic and desperate calls that she had sent them when she found out that her only daughter was in the hospital after being _attacked_ by someone!

She tried to avoid thinking ill of them because she knew had they have known that Tsuna was admitted into the hospital they would have stormed the hospital immediately but she couldn't help herself. _Where were they?!_ she had sobbed when she saw her daughter, where were they indeed?

Unknown to her however…

Iemitsu's phone had been stolen during one attack on the CEDEF but the Young Lion of Vongola had thought the cell had been destroyed during the attack and had sought out to buy another one on a later date. Nana only had the number to that _one phone_ and her calls were received and heard…. only by the wrong people.

Iemitsu thought it was smart to have only one phone that would connect him and his son to her and Tsuna. It probably had been but now it would bring danger to Nana and Tsuna as in weeks time, the enemy famiglia would send assassins and hitmen towards their way.

As for Ieyasu, the eldest son whose nickname was 'Giotto', his intuition had tried to warn him but Giotto was too busy fighting the enemy because he had been with his father when the attack happened. When the fight was over he was completely exhausted and had collapsed so his intuition had shut down.

The next time Iemitsu called, he only had enough time to tell Nana that his old phone had broke during a work accident and he needed to buy a new phone and he told her that he and Giotto both loved her and little 'tuna-fishie' before hanging up so he didn't incur more of Lal's wrath upon him.

During that time, Nana had lost some faith on both him and her eldest and decided that she wouldn't tell them until they actually come in person and ask her.

It was what she wanted, a little payback and her inner sadist wanted to see both Iemitsu and Ieyasu be as down as she was when she found out.

 _No one_ messes with Sawada 'Nana' Nanaka and gets away unscathed.

She wasn't called **_Akuma no Egao_** back at middle school for nothing!

Though with that thought she wondered how her old friends were doing…

* * *

With Sawada Tsunako…

' _This is so confusing…_ ' she thought as she laid in bed, simply staring at the ceiling ' _Wha's co-fusing?_ ' she asked in her mind 'Con _fusing, not_ co _fusing_ ' she corrected.

' _Wha does that mean?_ '

Within the mental ground of one Sawada Tsunako stood two minds when there should've been only _one_ mind.

One mind being Sawada Tsunako herself, 5 year old daughter to Sawada Nanaka and Sawada Iemitsu, little sister to Sawda Ieyasu 'Giotto'. She loved her Mama and the color orange, she loved to play and she wanted to grow up into a robot when she was older!

Yes, this was the original mind, the one that had been there before all this happen, a small mind of a five year old girl.

But the other mind was one Sheele ( ** _I have no idea what Sheele's last name is so it'll be just Sheele :P also I don't know her actual age so I'm going with early 20's_** ), a 21 year old woman and member of the infamous Night Raid. She had loved Night Raid and considered them to be her true family and her preferred color was purple, she had been saving her dearest friend Mine from an Organic Imperial Arm before dying… at least that was all she could actually remember.

After that it was just darkness for a while before she 'woke' up sharing a body with a 5 year old! Not to mention the body itself was _of_ a 5 year old!

' _Ah Mine, what would_ you _do?_ ' Sheele thought as she rubbed her face ' _Ah! Stop da! Tsu-chan's face is fine!_ ' Tsuna whined before asking ' _Who Mine? She yur friend?_ ' Sheele couldn't help but smile softly and nod ' _Yes, she was my friend_ ' she replied to the little girl.

' _Oh! Is she pretty? Tsu-chan never had pretty friend before, will she be friend with Tsu-chan?_ ' Sheele didn't reply at first before nodding ' _Yes, she's very pretty and yes I think she would've loved to be your friend_ ' Sheele answered with a smile.

Tsuna blinks before asking back ' _Will_ you _be Tsu-chan's friend?_ ' she asks shyly and Sheele giggles a bit before nodding once more ' _Yes Tsu-chan, I'll be your friend_ '

Tsuna was ecstatic, she found someone who wanted to be her friend! Granted that someone was in her head and only she could hear her but she was very happy! The kids from her school didn't really like her since she tripped a lot and was overemotional at times and sometimes she would get the answer wrong and… well you get the gist of it.

It was hard for two beings to be in one body initially, especially when one had actually _died_ before ending up in the body of a small child and with the other being a child herself.

Navigating and controlling the body was a hassle, both beings subconsciously wanted sole control of the body and were switching controls again and again. Sheele had mostly win dominance over the control at most times but she was mostly dazed the strange world around her, that and the fact she had _died_ sunk into her quickly and she didn't know what to think on it.

Tsuna regained control whenever her mother was involved, she took control to hug her mother back when Nana comes to tuck her in at night or to sleep with her.

They had both fought on some accounts because Sheele was a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing, not really close to her own mother but the more time she spent with Nana the more time Sheele would see her as her actual mother.

When they tripped, Sheele would mentally console Tsuna causing the dazed look she would have just staring at the floor for a bit before standing up and continuing forwards.

They stayed mostly in the bedroom because Sheele was a bit scared of the outside world, a world that was so different from hers and it was _honestly terrifying for her because she was so_ _ **used to her**_ …. No, it was alright, she would grow accustomed to it. She was already getting accustomed to her new body and friend.

Another terrifying and saddening thing that caused her to be hold up in the bedroom was the fact she had to get used to was the fact her friends weren't with her anymore.

Leone, Akame, Najenda, Lubbock, Bulat, Tatsumaki, _Mine_ …

They weren't with her anymore, and she wasn't with _them_ anymore… It had hurt her so very _much_ but she was glad that she managed to save Mine in the end, that was a fact that would never change for her.

' _She-nee is crying again… She-nee sad?_ ' Tsuna asked as they laid with their sleeping mother, both awake ' _I'm… fine, Tsu-chan… I'm alright_ ' Sheele thought before coaxing Tsuna to sleep as she would sleep next.

They wouldn't want her to be sad, they would've wanted her to live her new life…

* * *

For the next few days it was essentially the same.

Sheele was slowly readjusting to the new world with the help of Tsuna and Nana, of course the mother didn't actually know she was helping a once-deceased assassin who was a full grown woman herself but still Sheele felt like Nana was a great help along with little Tsunako.

Slowly, Sheele spent more time outside the bedroom and would actually help a bit around the house. Though her clumsiness didn't change whatsoever, but it was okay and Tsunako was slowly learning not to cry every time she tripped.

It was a strange kind of peacefulness, those days.

But what they didn't know was the fact that slowly, but surely enough the two minds were subtly merging, it wasn't noticeable at all and it wouldn't be noticed until a certain event that led Sheele and Tsuna merge, albeit temporarily.

This event occurred several weeks after the youngest Sawada was discharged from the hospital, just as she was left alone in the household for a few hours because her mother had to go shopping.

It happened as she was in the backyard, the little girl was doodling a few drawings of a pink figure carrying a gray object who also had pig tails , a yellow figure with cat ears and a little tail, a black figure with a gray stick, a light gray figure with a weird hairdo, a lime green figure with little tendrils coming from their hands and finally a dark-ish gray figure with one hand that was darker than the rest.

Tsunako had been in control, trying to draw the figures her She-nee would often talk about in their spare time. Sheele was smiling, praising the little girl's drawings which she honestly thought were done quite well and were adorable.

Tsunako was about to get started on a brown figure when Sheele noticed something off.

' _She-nee?_ ' Tsunako asked mentally as Sheele forced them to stand up, abandoning the drawing in favor of looking around ' _She-nee? What's wrong?_ ' Tsuna asked again when her big sister didn't answer and this time Sheele shushed her.

' _Tsu-chan, let me out_ ' Sheele thought as she focused, the confused little girl nodded before handing the control of her body to her. Tsuna trusted her, she was her friend now and practically a sister.

Sheele glanced around before slowly sitting down and grabbed a crayon, pretending to draw something in a new piece of paper. Tsuna was confused but then she felt it, inside her head there was this tingling feeling that made her uncomfortable and slightly tense.

' _She-nee, what's happening? What's going on?_ ' Tsuna whimpered, the tingling was getting subtly stronger and she didn't like it ' _…Everything's going to be alright Tsu-chan. Trust me_ ' Sheele thought quietly to her as she kept her head down, hiding her grimacing underneath brown locks as she was seemingly concentrating on her drawing.

The air was tense for a minute as the sound of crayon scratching paper was left in the air, it was then a hidden figure in the trees jumped down to ambush the little girl underneath them.

Sheele was already rolling away the moment the figure moved, managing to stick a crouch after a roll to see the attacker.

It was a scarred man dressed in black, he was bald but there was a scar that stretched over the bald scalp and nearly overlapping the man's left eye. In his hands was a knife that was facing the dull side of the blade, he had clearly tried to knock them out.

The man hummed "Huh, looks like the Lion's intuition was passed down to you as well" he said as he brandished the knife "Vongola's Lion's daughter… you'd be one heck of a bargaining chip" he smirked wickedly.

' _Hiieeee! She-nee! W-who's the scary man?!_ ' Tsuna whimpered ' _Sssh, it's okay. Just let your She-nee deal with the big scary man_ ' Sheele soothed her as she outwardly tensed.

"Intuition or no intuition, you're just a little brat. Why don't you be a good kid and just come with me huh? It'll be less painful that way" the man continued as he lazily walked towards them, Sheele narrowed her eyes as she quickly scanned the backyard and spotted the nearest weapon which was to her right.

Sheele waited until the man was close enough before bursting into action, dashing to the side as if to get away and the man closely followed expecting that. What he _didn't_ expect were the pair of pruning shears that slashed at him, drawing blood as he reflexively blocked the blade.

It ripped his suit's sleeves and drew blood, slashing horizontally.

Sheele jumped back and almost tumbled backwards but managed not to, the body she was in _was_ of a 5 year old. She hefted the pruning shears defensively ' _They're certainly heavier than Extase but it will have to do for now._ ' Sheele noted as Tsuna gasped in shock ' _She-nee your hurt him! You hurt the scary man! Why?_ ' she asked.

' _Tsu-chan the scary man is a_ very _bad man, he's trying to hurt us. So we have to hurt him_ ' Sheele responded as she looked at the shocked man warily, mind whirring and forming plans ' _A-Are you sure She-nee… does he really want to hurt us?_ ' Tsuna asked hesitantly in which Sheele immediately confirmed leaving the little girl silent.

The hitman looked at his injured arms before throwing her an angry glare "You _bitch_!" he hissed, Sheele fumed at his language as Tsuna faintly asked about it in their head, at her "That actually hurt!" he inhaled sharply before exhaling "Tch, looks like I'll _actually_ have to put _some_ effort on this. On a fucking _kid_ of all things" he growled.

The man brandished the knife once again, actually flipping to the sharp edge as Sheele tensed up, hands clutching the bloodied pruning shears as her head formed plans to survive this encounter.

Unknown to them, a familiar white-haired shopkeeper was hiding in a nearby tree with an object floating by his side.

* * *

Kawahira hummed as he frowned at the scene playing out to him, by his side was the newly-dubbed Extase whose name he finally learned weeks ago. His glasses glowed slightly.

"I have no idea what you did but you very may well increased the progress on her, by the time she will nearly turn 7 she _may_ be ready enough to wield you" Kawahira told the floating pair of bundled up scissors, a bandage escaped and wiggling happily before Extase floated down as if to interfere.

Kawahira sent it a sharp glare and grabbed the bandage, pulling it back and holding it back. Extase twirled as Kawahira started to scold it "No! You will _not_ interfere, you know she's not ready for you yet and if you interfere _now_ it will mess things up! You have interacted each other _once_ too early already, you are _not_ doing it again." Kawahira warned and Extase twirled and lowered, before stopping and just floating mid-air but the tendril in Kawahira's hand trembled slightly signaling the object's worry.

"She will be fine, she _was_ the one to call your name. If she dies here then she was not _truly_ worthy to wield you despite her knowing your name, you know this" he told it as the bandage slipped out of his hand, the white haired shopkeeper huffed as the object floated upwards slightly and nodded before focusing on the battle.

' _No doubt she will survive,_ if _she dies then I will be_ very _disappointed_ ' Kawahira thought as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** AND CHAPTER 2 IS DONE. It's hundred of words longer as promised, though not one thousands it'll do for now I guess.

 _Also, question:_ Do you want pairing? How many? Who?

Anyway, see you next time~

* * *

 ** _Nem has decided not to do this bolded action thing at the end anymore, just know that after almost every chapter she steals your sandwich and a jug of juice_**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We of Ate Your Sandwich Siblings do not own any of the characters, anime, books, etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our stories, plotlines, oc's and etc. that we make for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** HELLO AGAIN, sorry for the long wait everyone but I was out of the country for a while because of a family reunion of sorts… anyway, Skull's Illusion's next chapter is going to be updated sometime next week but while you're waiting have chapter 3 of Sky Scissor's Use!

P.S. - A special ice cream sandwich to anyone who figures out the other fandom I added in at the end of the chapter, it'll appear here and again until Tsuna turns 13 or 14~ I have absolutely no idea why I added it in but I just thought it would be a great idea… ish… hopefully

P.P.S - I also forgot to put a translation for the Japanese wording I had last chapter, **_Akuma no Egao_** is pretty much ' Devil's Smile ' , you'll find out why Nana had that title in this chapter _and_ the next. And someone in the reviews actually figured it out, I'll name them after the chapter.

P.P.P.S - Sorry if the fight seems bad and rushed and I dunno... short? , I am not _that_ experienced in writing a fight scene but I'll try my best to make it as enjoyable as I can.

P.P.P.P.S - Did anyone get the reference to a particular game I did in chapter 1? No? Okay…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **III**

 **First Battle, Not the Last**

* * *

Sheele could feel adrenaline already flowing through her, Tsuna could feel it too as the mindscape they shared buzzed about. The scarred man in front of them was tense, slightly more guarded than before Sheele attacked with the pair of pruning shears.

' _Hiiiieeee~ She-nee, what do we do?!_ ' Tsuna panicked as the man jolted into action, knife poised to hit although not going for a kill, Sheele was thankful that though the man was more guarded and a tiny bit more serious, clearly thinking that she had only gotten lucky, he didn't think of her of a more serious threat that she actually was so she saw the move coming.

Dodging to the right and fortunately perfected her landing, swinging the pruning shears back at him but the hitman blocked it with his knife a surprised look on his face as the tip of the slightly bloodied shears poked sharply at his nose as he didn't put much effort in blocking, thinking that the blow wouldn't be as strong as it was.

Boy was he wrong when the sharp tip of the shears drew blood as it dug into his nose's skin as the little girl pressed harder against the blocked attack, managing to prick the cartilage underneath the skin.

He growled, a slightly pained tone in the growl from the sharp poke, at her and pushed sending her back. Unfortunately with the fact that Sheele was in _Tsuna's_ body, a body of a 5 year old child, she was sent flying and landed hard on her back with her weapon knocked out of her grip.

"You _fucking_ _ **bitch**_ " growled the killer as he covered his bleeding nose, knife raised in the air.

Within the mind of the two, Tsuna cried out from the impact of her little back hitting the ground feeling the full brunt as she was still a child and had no pain tolerance whatsoever. Sheele ignored the pain with practiced ease but tried to sooth as she rolled away from the knife that was came from above ' _It HURTS!_ ' Tsuna mentally wailed, her cries strong enough to bring actual tears in her physical body despite Sheele's control over it.

' _Sshh, shhh… Everything's going to be okay Tsu-chan, everything will be alright. Trust your big sister, big sister will take care of the bad man but she needs you to stay calm alright?_ ' Sheele thought to her as she rolled, managing to grab the pruning shears as she did and swung but unfortunately missed her target.

The man was fighting even more serious now, though not fully it seemed.

Sheele quickly wiped her tears away as she leaned slightly against the tree, the killer saw this and smirked "Scared brat?" he taunted as he charged, stabbing the tree as Sheele ducked and ran through his legs as he continued "You very well should be! You're gonna pay bitch!" he seethed as he turned around, tugging the knife out of the bark of the tree.

' _After this, we are_ so _going to train_ ' Sheele thought to herself in a moment as she brandished the pruning shears, Tsuna was still crying but not as loudly as before and was slowly calming down as she was slowly coming to realize on how awesome Sheele was.

Thoughts aside, the battle was on.

It was Sheele who charged this time, and while she was in a child the body was small and lithe and was actually quite fast, the man tensed and blocked for an incoming front attack but was not ready for when Sheele suddenly turned sideward and ran past him, swinging at his thigh and leg.

His thigh was fine but his leg was caught, and now had a red slanted line was painted there courtesy of Sheele's pruning shears.

Sheele panted as she turned back, seeing if she can get in a second hit but had to break away as the man moved to hit her once again.

The ex-assassin managed to dodge and tried to counter but was once again sent flying as a leg collided against the pruning shears that slammed back into her, though she managed to keep the pruning shears in her grip as a small cut appeared on her cheek from the shear's sharp tip sliding against her cheek.

Tsuna wailed again but this time more concerned about Sheele despite her pain ' _She-nee, are you okay?!_ ' she cried and calmed down when Sheele reassured her that she was alright.

"Just give up brat! The boss said to take ya alive but he didn't say in what condition" the hitman threatened her, it had no real affect on Sheele but Tsuna quietly screeched inside their shared space.

Sheele could feel her knees shaking and her arms were sore, her knees weren't shaking from fear though, it was exhaustion settling in even though adrenaline still pumped through her.

The hitman could clearly see that and smirked "I can keep doing this all day brat, it would've been a lot easier for you _and_ your mother if you had just come quietly" His smirk sharpened maliciously as he saw little girl tense at the mention of her mother "Aww, little girl scared for her mother?~ Well ya should've thought twice before ya pissed me off stupid brat, now your mom's gonna pay the consequences unless ya just give up!" he saw her shaking and mistook it for fear "Then again, you could _not_ and that would give me a _very_ good excuse to _mess_ with your mom" he said with a lecherous grin, he had seen the picture of Nana in the profile and he had admitted that the Lion chose well.

Meanwhile with Sheele and Tsuna… _boy_ did the guy _fucked up_.

Both were shaking with _anger_ not fear. Sheele had already seen Nana as her very own mother, replacing her birth mother very easily and she did _not_ _ **like**_ that look on the killer's face as she very well knew what the man was talking about.

As for Tsuna while yes she was still a child she verily understood the negative tone in the man's voice about her mother **(** she didn't know the meaning of the dark tone because _again_ , 5 year old kid **)** , while she didn't know it she was actually maturing faster mentally with all the adrenaline and something else, that something else was Sheele. With Sheele in her mind and the adrenaline in her body, her mind was thinking faster than ever before and bits of Sheele were slowly being integrated before but with the help of the adrenaline and Sheele's mind the process was accelerated a bit during the battle.

But now? Her anger _spiked_ and _merged_ with Sheele's as dormant power and even _more_ adrenaline coursed through them.

" _You…_ " the man blinked as suddenly the atmosphere shifted around him and her, confusion and slight fear entering his system as the little girl in front of him gripped those pruning shears tightly and his eyes widened as she looked at him with _glowing_ _ **orange**_ _eyes_ ' _Impossible!_ ' thought the man as orange fire began to dance in the air around her, especially on the glowing pair of pruning shears.

" _YOu WiLl_ _ **NOT**_ _huRt MAMA!_ "

The man had threatened their mother and he was going to suffer the consequences for insulting Sawada Nanaka in front of her children.

* * *

Speaking of Sawada 'Nana' Nanaka…

Said mother had just finished shopping for food and other necessities, she was taking a break from hauling the bags filled with groceries in a nearby café that was the closest to her home and the grocery store.

As she sat down drinking her ordered drink her mind wandered to her daughter.

She was slowly becoming herself again, smiling a little bit more everyday and Nana was happy about that.

Little Tsunako was slowly becoming her bright little light again, not that she wasn't already but her little light had dimmed so much after the attack.

Tsuna… she saw so much of herself in her, she had been just as shy and as clumsy when she was a little girl. Her grandmother had told her all about when she was a child and she could see herself in her own daughter.

During her kindergarten years along with the first half of her elementary years she had been bullied so often because of her shy, quiet and clumsy persona and she could already see her daughter going on that same dreaded path. She only hopes that the path had lightened over the years, not strengthened.

It was during the second half of her elementary years did things start to look up for her, it was during that time she had met her first friend.

Murasaki Faruko, a girl that was a couple of years older than her. She had black hair and sharp silver eyes, they had met when Nana was being ganged up by some of the girls in her year. Faruko was the one to save her though at first she didn't do it for her, she had a strange sense of justice and would fight others with that sense of justice or just for the heck of it.

Nana was thankful and after a few more times where Faruko saved her she decided to thank her personally and cooked her something. She had asked Faruko's mother secretly about what her favorite food was (though it was with great difficulty as she _was_ still very shy) and the kind woman thankfully gave her.

The very next day little Nanaka of age 10 finally gathered the courage to walk up to Faruko with a bento of hamburger steak.

Nana chuckled as she remembered how Faruko's eyes narrowed at her, she had been shaking with extreme nervousness and some fear, that fear had caused her to run away as soon as Faruko took the bento from her.

The very next day Faruko declared her as 'her property' and pretty much demanded her to cook for her, years later she had also found out Faruko had a little obsession with adorable things like baby animals and such and Faruko had seen her a small clumsy kitten at first.

It was from there where things started to look up, a couple months later in the same year she had 'befriended' Faruko she had made a few other friends (which was a bit of a great difficulty as Faruko was picky and very possessive), Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Katsu Kurokawa, Hinata Nikko and finally Sasagawa Taiyo.

The five of her friends had caused her to change greatly during elementary school as Faruko, Tsuyoshi and Katsu would always fight. Be it each other, some punks, a gang and whatsoever.

Katsu was a hard-headed and short tempered boy who was adept in Muay Thai and kick-boxing, he had brown hair and dark black eyes. He would get into fights with Kurokawa trying to prove he was stronger than her and though he was short tempered and hard headed he had a heart of gold, defending them and her from the local gangs with the reluctant help (reluctant for him) of Faruko.

Tsuyoshi was great at kendo, a practical prodigy as she had heard from the kendo coach year ago and was a cheerful boy with black hair and eyes. He had been obsessed with kendo and was mostly seen carrying a wooden sword most of the time, that and he was also obsessed with sushi. Though he was cheerful he also had a heart of gold and didn't like seeing others getting hurt, backing both Katsu and Faruko in a fight.

Nikko was a outgoing girl that had long white hair and gray eyes and she was really enthusiastic of everything, she was best friends with Taiyo (in later years Nikko and Taiyo would be crushing on each other _hard_ )and was the doctor of the group with Nana being her nurse as she would help patch up the wounds of everyone.

Out of everyone in the group Taiyo and her were the only ones who were quiet, Taiyo was a kind boy that was the most smartest in the group, smarter than Faruko yes much to her reluctant admittance. Nikko and him were only a year younger under Faruko and he had the most obvious crush on Nikko, Nana was very happy for them when they got married years later.

The six of them were practically a group but if it wasn't for an incident that had happened right before her last year at elementary, the group wouldn't be as strong as it had been. For you see during her last year of elementary she had been kidnapped by a teacher of hers and was nearly raped, if it weren't for the others she would've been dead by now.

Taiyo and Faruko had found her quickly after she had disappeared, Tsuyoshi, Katsu and surprisingly _Nikko_ had their way with their disgusting teacher. Beating him black, blue and more while Nana clung to Faruko and Taiyo, half-naked and crying. Surprisingly Faruko didn't join them, silently helping Nana and making her feel safe with Taiyo trying to help as well, in the end the teacher was imprisoned by Faruko and her mother and Nana had known that Faruko would visit the teacher from time to time just to beat him up.

From this incident did the three fighters of the group decided to teach the non-fighting half self defense. Taiyo had taking kick boxing like a fish in water but both her and Nikko had some difficulties with her having more difficulties.

However the group quickly found out she was a fierce warrior with a drying pan, a ladle, a rolling pin, a spatula and any other kitchen utensil. Faruko was amused as she found out Nana was _very_ territorial of her kitchen area, even going as far as kicking _Faruko_ out of the kitchen.

Which was why Faruko insisted her to keep a spatula on her, or at least a rolling pin on her. And as she said, her middle school self had been very cunning and deceptive earning her moniker bestowed by her friends **_Akuma no Egao_**. Her smile caught people off guard and with it she could gather information quite easily along with her quiet behavior and could act like a wallflower. She had acted like an information broker during those years.

She rarely was involved in the actual fighting but when she _was_ involved she always held a kitchen utensil in hand.

It had been _years_ since she last actually fought so she must be _very_ rusty.

During her middle school years, their group became part of the Discipline Committee at Faruko's insistence. She had been the mascot and face of the committee, her middle school self was very deceptive and cunning though she was still kind of shy but she was no longer clumsy anymore.

During high school, things mellowed out and while their group was still active it wasn't as active as before. That and apparently it was a time of change and romance for the others, in the middle of high school Tsuyoshi was forced to move abroad by his family and it was hard to keep touch with him as the years went by.

Katsu had been switching girlfriends every week or so but when high school ended he finally found 'the one' and had to move away for his new job his girlfriend had offered him.

Faruko had met someone who seemed as battle crazed as she was during their high school, Hibari Washi _(She thinks is his name, it has been a long time since then)_ a handsome young man with black hair and black eyes of Chinese origin, and after graduation she had left to be with him in China, promising to come back to Namimori.

Nikko and Taiyo finally hooked up after years of oblivious crushings, after high school they had to move away because Taiyo had scored a good job in Osaka. Keeping in touch with them was somewhat easy until they moved again and forgot to tell her where they went.

Out of everyone in the group, Nana had stayed in Namimori after graduation. She had met Iemitsu a year later working her job at a café, he had been very charming. Her loneliness must have amplified her affection for Iemitsu, after her friends moved away she didn't have anyone as close as them.

While yes she made friends with the people around her they weren't as close to her as her old friends ever were, she wonders how they're doing and when they would come back. She doubts they would forget her and their past as it was too memorable to forget… _(at least she hopes…)_

Nana sighs as she cradles her drink, her thoughts were becoming too negative for her right now. She shakes her head and stands up, intending to pay for her drink and the little plate of food she had ordered.

She had to get back home so she could cook for her daughter, she could think about it all on a later date. Her first priority right now was to help her daughter and be the best mother she could be.

With a determined look in her eyes she went to pay, only to bump into a man and spilling his drink over him.

"A-Ah!" Nana stammered before bowing "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, face burning from embarrassment "I'm really really sorry!" she continued squeezing her eyes shut as she stood straight and an amused chuckle reached her ears.

"It's alright, it was an accident anyway" the man told her and she sigh in relief "It's also my fault for not paying… atten.. tion… Nana-chan?" the man questioned and Nana opened her eyes as confusion set in, how did the man know… her… name..?

Her eyes widened with shock "Tsuyoshi-kun?" she gasped as she recognized those cheerful eyes anywhere "Nanaka-chan that really you?" questioned the now grown Tsuyoshi with a bright smile "I can't believe it! Wow, it's been a long time since I saw you Nana-chan!" he said as Nana felt tears prickling her eyes.

Seeing her tears sent the man into panic "A-ah?! Nana-chan, what's wrong?! Don't cry!" he urged and yelped when the young mother jumped him and hugged him tightly "You're back! We missed you Tsuyo-kun, how dare you not say anything after all these years?!" Nana scolded half-heartedly as she hugged him tightly.

Tsuyoshi smiled softly and hugged back, chuckling as he did "I missed you too Nana-chan" he chuckled as he urged them to stand up. He blinked as he noticed something and grinned "Still as short as ever huh Nana-chan?" he teased and the brown haired mother blinked and pouted "Shut up, not everyone are giants _baka_!" she mock huffed and giggled as he laughed.

"Tou-san! Ne, tou-san, who's that?" a young voice called out causing both Tsuyoshi and Nana to look back, her eyes widened as she sees a mini-Tsuyoshi curiously looking at her and him all the while holding what looked like to be a baseball cap and bat.

Nana smiled "Tou-san? Oh how the years flew by, we have a lot of catching up to do" she said and her friend smiles back at her "Yes, yes we do" Tsuyoshi said fondly as he ruffled Nana's hair causing her to mock-glare at him.

"Takeshi! Come meet an old friend of mine!"

Nana knows her daughter is waiting for her at home and she knows her daughter can wait a little longer, she was safe at home and she selfishly wanted to stay a little longer for a friend she hasn't seen in years. Her little Tsu-chan would be fine without her for a little while longer.

…

She was right somewhat, her little Tsu-chan was fine without her for a little while longer… but she wasn't safe at home but thanks to Sheele, Tsuna was fine without her for a little while longer.

* * *

" _YOu WiLl_ _ **NOT**_ _huRt MAMA!_ "

She roared at the man as they charged, going faster than ever. Her voice was distorted, two voices acting as one, one younger and one older but they combined perfectly at the end.

Anger and protectiveness laced in her veins as she thrusts her weapon _hard_.

The shears pierced through his side, pinning him right into the tree and agony raced through his body as he felt the fire _burning_ him inside out. Orange eyes glaring and orange fire burning she used the shears as leverage to kick the man's face as hard as she could, effectively breaking his jaw but also unfortunately bruising her foot.

But to her it didn't matter as she was focused on making this man _pay_ for what he was implying to do. She pulled back, growling as she pulled the shears back as well no longer pinning the very injured man to the tree.

The scarred man collapsed and clutched his injured side, dropping his knife as well, he looked up and saw not a five year old girl but a vengeful bright light that blinded him. He was dead the minute the light flared, leaving him in eternal darkness.

She panted heavily as she slumped, the shears piercing the hitman's back right through his chest. Her body ached but she felt accomplished as she did, the man would no longer be a threat to her _nor_ her mother.

The bastard had it coming anyway.

She groaned and flopped backwards, her mind racing as the adrenaline was slowly leaving her system, leaving pain as it did.

That was when she noticed it… She was alone… in her head.

She couldn't sense another presence, Tsuna/Sheele wasn't there…

She gasped and clutched her head as she felt like _splitting apart!_

' _OOWW!_ ' Tsuna wailed as she felt the pain before pausing as she felt Sheele do the same…

' _What the heck happened?_ ' Sheele thought as she breathed heavily, Tsuna whimpered in beside her ' _I don't know… everything hurts though…_ ' she thought back, noticing how her grammar was better now, she was no longer referencing herself in third person.

' _We're_ so _training after this…_ ' They thought together as exhaustion kicked in fully and the fire that appeared faded away, a feeling of satisfaction was left behind.

' _What were those flames Nee-san? And what happened to us?_ ' Tsuna asked as they looked up towards the sky, Sheele could only shake her head ' _I have absolutely no idea Tsuna-chan_ ' she thought back, faintly noticing how different Tsuna was but was too tired to comment fully on that.

' _We feel different now_ ' they thought to each other tiredly before blacking out from exhaustion.

From the trees, Kawahira emerged with Extase zooming closely behind circling around the body somehow exuding the aura or worry.

"Seems like she'll live to see the sky another day" Kawahira mused as he looked at the corpse that was pooling blood unto the grass "Good, now… to clean up this mess" the white haired man said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Extase's bandages unraveled, wanting to lift Tsuna off the ground but was immediately stopped by Kawahira "What did I just tell you? I'll handle this, dispose of the body for now" he said sternly and the tentacles writhed angrily before lashing out towards the corpse as Extase sulked moodily.

Kawahira snorted before taking Tsuna into his arms, mindful of the blood and went inside.

There was work to do after all, it seems Tsuna had proved her existence.

* * *

When both Tsuna and Sheele woke to Nana's voice, confusion set in. The last thing they had clearly remembered was killing the man that threatened both her and her mother, sending them into a protective rage.

They didn't remember changing clothes and going to bed, they didn't remember cleaning up the body and the blood.

They had almost thought it to be a dream but the bandage on their cheek and the aching feeling of their body proved them wrong.

The day ended with much confusion, but they were happy that Nana was in such a good mood.

Tomorrow she had said they were going to visit an old friend of hers that she hadn't seen in years, and while Sheele was still cautious of the outside world she didn't dare decline to go as she saw how happy Nana was mentioning this 'Yamamoto Tsuyoshi'.

Tsuna was happy about that as well and with the fact of a potential friend in the man's son 'Yamamoto Takeshi', they freaked out about Tsuna being more mature later in the evening when Nana finally went to sleep beside them.

The mystery of that day would be solved by Kawahira as he finally let gave Extase to Tsuna.

* * *

Kawahira hummed as he polished a few items from his shop, smiling as it glinted cleanly on his counter.

Today had been accomplishing, now knowing that young Sawada Tsunako-chan was worthy to wield Extase was a good reason to be in a good mood. Extase was currently somewhere in one of the hidden rooms, angrily cutting the corpse of the man that tried to kill the young Sky. Kawahira sighed as he lamented the fact he would have to clean that up later, but it was better to have Extase get all that anger out now rather than later.

He didn't bother to look up as the bell at the door jingled, signaling someone coming into his shop, he does pause in his polishing for a bit before continuing "You know, the dead are to _stay_ dead" he said to the person before his counter.

The 'customer' was hooded, darkness shrouding their face "Officially I _am_ dead, some say otherwise" the person said, revealing their voice to be feminine and revealing the person's gender.

"Mm? And does your beloved husband know of your current situation?" Kawahira questioned off handedly, the cloaked woman sighs and shakes her head "No, I dragged him into one world already and I am _not_ dragging him into another" she says to him, a determined tone in her voice.

Kawahira hummed before pausing "I don't sense your partner with you, you left them both in Paris?" he sighs when he sees the nod "Did you at least give them back to Fu? You know he _is_ their entrusted guardian unless they've chosen or when I say otherwise?" he sighs once again when the woman just stays silent.

"Duusu will be fine in Gabriel's protection, I trust him. I've already trusted him with Nooroo as well but Nooroo is still in Slumber and Duusu just entered it as well so I'm not worred" the woman finally says and Kawahira finally looks up from his paused polishing "I hope you truly know what you're doing. You know how important those items are right? Especially the Yin-Yang representation" the woman nodded "I know" she replied.

Kawahira sighed "Very well, but remember if you do this you will not see your beloved husband and son for _years_ and if I recall your son is only 6 years old correct?" he sees her go stiff as she nods at him "I know very well on what I'm doing…" she whispers.

"Very well, come with me. We have much to discuss" Kawahira told her as he motioned her to follow him.

Green eyes lit with determination and regret as she followed the white haired 'true-human'.

She had chose this path and she would follow it through.

She only hoped it was the right choice.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAA Lookie! It's more than 2,000 words! In fact it's 4,500+ (Chapter only), I feel proud of myself.

Anyway! I congratulate **_AmatsuKitsune_** who predicted Nana's Middle School :D ( _Now you know Amatsu, now you know :P_ ). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and once again, ice cream sandwiches to those who figured out the other fandom that'll be involved with this! It should be obvious but to those who don't know then don't worry I'll say it in the next chapter.

But then again, this fandom won't be seen much throughout the rest of the story, not until Tsuna's 10-13 years old I guess. It'll be mentioned here and there but until then? Pre-KHR galore~!

Next chapter Takeshi meets Tsuna and Tsuyoshi catches up with Nana!

Anyway, review if you want, I'm tired as heck. Hope you enjoyed.

Bye bye

 ** _NEM OF ATE YOUR SANDWICH SIBLINGS_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** We of Ate Your Sandwich Siblings do not own any of the characters, manga, information, etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our stories, plotline, OC's, etc. that we make for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Chapter 4! Let's goo~

Did anyone figure out the fandom? Anybody? Hmm… I guess I'll say it at the end of the chapter, might come out as a surprise to you all but honestly I thought it would fit or something.

Anyway, lettuce go!

Hehe… Lettuce…

* * *

 **IV**

 **Sushi, Baseball and Moving Clouds**

* * *

Kawahira sighed as he looked over the _very_ well forged documents that would help his latest 'costumer'.

"I have to wonder… Was it the Vindice who found out?" he wondered out loud as he tidied up his desk "Have they finally found out the other sets? The one set before this all started?" he looks at the documents before sighing and turned to the direction of the room where his cloaked customer was currently sleeping in.

The female was tired, she hadn't been sleeping well clearly, not to mention she was actually injured underneath the cloak and strong and stoic façade that instantly crumbled the moment she passed out from exhaustion.

It seemed she had dealt with the most of her problem before she left France, but she hadn't dealt with _all_ of them clearly from the fact she was on the run and was seeking out his help to hide from the remaining problem.

He doubts that she would tell him what was wrong because while he _was_ the one helping her out, she was a proud woman and had a heroic personality despite on how she acted. She would rather deal her problems herself rather than get others to do it for her, one of the traits Duusu had liked from her.

Duusu… he wondered on how the little peacock was, along with the others. He had stopped visiting them and young Fu decades ago after he had given the Pacifiers to their new owners, Fu would be over 100 now and no doubt was still be kicking.

He would know if the Chinese man would have died, he had his resources of course.

He smirked as he remembered the young Asian man that he had given the title of Guardian of Gems to, he had taken his role spectacularly. Though soon enough he would have to visit them again and possibly choose another Guardian in the near future, possible candidates popped into his head as he stands from his desk.

Yes, the near future was looking quite _fun_.

* * *

Tsuna and Sheele had more and less freaked out enough at Tsuna's sudden jump of mental maturity, deciding best not to question it and not cause a massive headache in the process.

It was bad enough they were still figuring things out especially with the fact someone had tried to _kidnap_ / _kill_ them and their mother **_(_** Yes, Sheele had by this time fully consider Nana to be her own mother, it was hard not to ** _)_** but suddenly it _almost_ seemed like a rather realistic dream.

Almost being the keyword.

Their ankle was still bruised, their entire body had ached badly and had some bad bruises, their cheek was still cut and all was still healing.

They managed to hide their bruised spots and ankle and faked being tired for their aches and lied successfully to Nana of the cut, accidentally scratched their cheek that was caused by a sharp rock by tripping over their crayons.

The disappearance of the body, blood and the pruning shears that she had used as a weapon had both supported and didn't support the fact of it being a dream. It was the shears and their injuries that contradicted it from being a dream though, the shears were missing after all and they didn't imagine that as Nana questioned where it was later that day.

Though they were thankful that Nana didn't come home to find their daughter passed out beside a dead corpse with her pair of pruning shears so that was a plus.

Right now though, they were dressing up to go out with their mother to visit an old friend of hers.

Sheele was uncomfortable of it all, still slightly scared of the outside world that was so different from her original world but she didn't want to upset Nana so she would put up with it. Besides it was a good chance to get used to the new world she had awoken to.

Tsuna was supporting her all the way as they headed their way down the stairs, wearing a light orange sundress with little flowers stitched around the hem of her dress's skirt, underneath the skit were small black pants and she wore plain white slippers.

She saw he- _their_ mama standing at the doorway smiling happily, a bag filled with food in her hands. Her mama looked pretty even though her clothes were quite plain, a simple pink blouse with a small brown jacket and a long dark brown skirt that, she couldn't see her mother's shoes from the stairs though.

"Tsu-kun! Ready?" Nana asked quite eagerly and practically beamed when Tsuna smiled back, not noticing or ignoring the hesitance before the smile "Hai mama, I'm ready!" chirped Tsuna as she approached her mother, mentally cheering with Sheele when she didn't trip from the stairs.

Minutes later both females were out of the house, the unknowing third female was mentally breathing heavily trying to remind herself it was for Nana and by extension for Tsuna and herself.

Everything looked so different, smooth stone roads, colorful smooth houses both separate and combined, different looking shops and stores. There were rare instances of some shops looking similar to some old shops she had liked before but it didn't really help much.

To any other person her fears seem irrelevant and almost unnecessary and childish but to her? It made sense, this world was not her own, completely different in any and almost every way, her friends were no longer with her (or she was no longer with _them_ ) in her life anymore. She felt alone in this big new world.

She may have been airheaded before and clumsy yes but at least she had the full support of Night Raid with her to deal with the world, her friends by her side she felt like she could _anything_ (just like how she managed to save her friend from death from another Imperial Arms User) but in this new world she barely had anyone. She was already getting used to being with Tsuna (even with the weird fusion moment from yesterday) and she was already seeing Nana replacing her own mother in maternal sides.

For godsakes she nearly jumped out of their skin after hearing a bunch of cars honk at each other or zoom by the first time after getting out of that hospital! She hadn't been paying much attention to the rest of her surroundings after that…

' _Everything will be fine She-nee, I'm right here and Mama's here with us. Remember it's for Mama_ ' Tsuna told her mentally as she walked with he… _their_ mother ' _I know…_ ' Sheele responded after a moment of hesitation.

"Mama's friend is planning to open a new sushi restaurant nearby so soon enough, Tsuyo-kun's sushi was really delicious before he went away and I know he's improved greatly!" Nana told them with a bright smile as they walked, Tsuna nodded with a soft smile at the sight of their mother's smile.

They didn't have to walk any longer as Nana stopped in front of a building, it looked to be a Sushi restaurant that was in construction as there were still paper clinging to the glass and an incomplete lettering above the door saying ' ** _TakeSu_** '.

"Come on Tsu-chan, I absolutely _know_ that you and Takeshi-kun are going to be the best of friends!" Nana beamed as they knocked on closed door, calling out to the ones that were living inside the sushi restaurant/house.

The door slid open and a two males stood behind the previously closed door, Tsuyoshi and Takeshi looked alike with age and some scratches on Tsuyoshi's face being the difference to it all.

"Nana-chan! I'm glad you came!" Tsuyoshi grinned at her and noticed the small figure that hid behind her skirt and smiled down at the little girl "And this must be Tsunako-chan! It's a pleasure to meet you Tsuna-chan, I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, your mom's old friend" he said to her crouching to her eye-level before nudging his own offspring forward "And this is my son Takeshi, say hello Takeshi-kun!" he prompted with a bright smile.

Takeshi blinked before he practically mirrored his father's bright smile and aimed it at Tsuna, a hand out to shake hers "Ohayo Tsuna-chan! I'm Takeshi!" he told her happily. Tsuna smiled back hesitantly, although her sudden maturity _did_ give her some more courage and confidence it didn't change to the fact she was still very shy "O-Ohayo Ta-Takeshi-kun! I'm Tsunako" she said quietly, unused to talking to other people very much.

With the other children making fun of her and mocking her for her small stature, her clumsiness and airheaded moments it was kind of hard to interact with other people.

Though she was quiet it seemed that Takeshi heard her perfectly and practically beamed at her "Wanna be friends?" he said eagerly and Tsuna, while taken back a bit, agreed with little hesitation because _finally! First actual friend around her age!_

"That's great Tsu-chan! Your first friend! Now you two run along and play with each other okay? Me and Tsuyo-kun want to talk and spend some time with each other for a bit" Nana said as her smile impossibly went brighter, Sheele nearly wanted to cover her eyes from that bit but Tsuna was not really effected besides her initial happiness towards her happy mother.

"Okay! Come on Tsunako-chan! Let's go to my room!" Takeshi laughed and grabbed Tsuna's hand and tugged them inside, Tsuna squeaked and flushed as she was led and dragged to the boy's bedroom to play. Though when she almost trips at the stairs Takeshi spends a minute worrying over her before returning to his bubbly self and continued on to his room with her in tow.

The two adults looked at their direction with fond amusement as Tsuyoshi let Nana inside, closing the door and offered her tea with her graciously accepting.

"There's much we need to catch up on!" Nana told him as they venture to his new kitchen that was part of his sushi restaurant.

* * *

Young steel grey eyes looked on impassively at the town that moved around the transportation that they were on, it all looked unimpressive towards him in all honesty.

He said this out loud to the person to his right and grunt at the stern silver look he got from her.

"Shush my _Yúnquè_ , be at least thankful I am letting you start your territory so early in your lifespan." she says and he grunts again as to say he was acknowledging her words "Namimori will be your territory from here on out, of course you must prove yourself to be the alpha of this area and prove to _me_ and _your father_ that you are the carnivore you think yourself you are. But know this, until you have met with my conditions myself and your father will not acknowledge your proper alpha status" she continues and the young man grits his teeth, reluctantly nodding as he looked at her.

He looked just like his father but he had his mother's grey almost silver eyes, both his parents were quite the alpha but both he and his father knew that mother was the alpha to both of them.

"Yes mother" he said in a monotone voice but deep down he was looking forward in proving his status in the near future "I will prove these pathetic herbivores that there is a new carnivore in charge of this place" he promised with a malicious smirk that mirrored his mother's own.

"Good" was all Faruko said to her _Yúnquè_ of a son as she and Kyoya looked out the limo towards their new home that was provided by her husband, the Hibari Mansion.

Yes, she could tell that the future would be bright for her son just as it was for her.

* * *

 _Yúnquè =_ Skylark in Simplified Chinese

* * *

Sheele smiled as she and Tsuna listen to Takeshi babble about some sort of sport called 'Baseball' and what not, besides that he would babble on how his dad's sushi was the best sushi ever.

Currently the three of them were trying to build a massive house out of blocks and random things that Takeshi had lying around in his room. Though of course it was unknown to Takeshi that there were actually three of them instead of two in the room but that was okay.

"What about you Tsunako-chan? Do you like baseball and sushi?!" Takeshi asked excitedly, Tsuna blinked before answering "U-Um, I've never wa-watched baseball b-before so I-I don't know" she looked at him in confusion as Takeshi adopted a horrified look as if Tsuna just killed his hopes and dreams and stomped on its corpse, internally Tsuna and Sheele grimaced at the morbid saying wondering why they thought back briefly before Tsuna quickly continued "I l-love sushi though!" though it only seemed to calm the boy down _ever so slightly_.

Suddenly the black haired boy gained a serious look in his eyes "The next time we play we're going to play baseball and I'm going to show you how cool it is!" he said, starting serious at the start but ended it with an excited grin "But right now, let's finish this house!" he said enthusiastically making her nod with a smile.

It was nice playing with someone your age and they weren't making fun of you.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya glared at the lined up bunch of herbivores that would be acting as caretakers of his new main nest territory. The most of the staff cowered but some stood tall and the few used to the glare stood emotionlessly but with their heads bowed down submissively.

The ones that stood emotionlessly were mostly the oldest ones, clearly already trained by his father and his mother but the others would have to be trained and learned. Speaking of his mother, he watched his mother inform both the new and old staff members of all the rules and other things they would need to survive their new job.

Some ignorant herbivores dared to look indignant and appalled at some rules, regulations and other things but they would soon learn to either live with it or find another job.

The young Hibari didn't bother to hear the rest of it and just entered his new area to scout, first he would scout his main nest area then proceed to scout and patrol the surrounding territory that would be in his control soon enough that and he would have to find a trusting subordinate/minion/pack member.

Perhaps he would recruit one of his local kin here, his mother had said there was a small branch that had a son around his age that would probably make a good subordinate, Kusa-something… Ah, he would find out soon enough.

But back to the task at hand, he looked around and observed his new surroundings making notes and plans in his head as he silently stalked through the halls of the mansion. The color of the walls and the floor was pleasing to his eyes but some decorations would immediately have to go he thought to himself as he looked at some ridiculous sculptures and other things.

His lips curled in distaste at some of them, but he had to admit that some of the decorations were pleasing to his eyes. _Especially_ those twin katanas that hung above the door to a room he found to be an armory.

When he entered the armory he expected many things, what he _didn't_ expect was some kind of mini-almost-shrine-like area that mostly had… kitchen utensils? Specifically pans, rolling pins, the knives he could make sense but there was a skillet and various other spatulas as well.

That and a young woman's pictures hanging above them all.

There were three pictures in total, one was a head picture of the young woman. Said woman was seemed to be a teen in age in the picture, she had brown shoulder-length hair and bright brown eyes that sparkled with life, she was even smiling brightly at whoever was taking the picture. She was wearing a plain magenta blouse in the picture.

The second picture he was surprised to see a younger version of his mother _smiling_ at the camera besides the younger but older looking teen in the first picture, granted the smile was small and unnoticeable to most other people but it was rare for his mother to smile like that to _anyone_ besides himself and father. Both his mother and the female besides her were wearing a school uniform, one he would find out later the Namimori's standard uniform.

The last picture was of a group that involved his mother and the mysterious female, though they all looked older. It was a group of six, there were about an equal amount of each gender, 3 males and 3 females that included his mother and of course the other female from the other pictures.

He tilted his head in confusion, looking at the utensils and the pictures with a contemplating look on his face. Why were they here in the _armory_ of things? The knives he could expect but the pans and spatulas?

"Hn, so I see you have found the armory" he jumped and whipped around, glaring at the sudden appearance of his mother. The woman looked at him impassively "You let your guard down" she noted emotionlessly, he gritted his teeth and looked away as he already knew that.

He stepped back as his mother stepped forward, he observed her as she looked at the area. Outwardly she looked all the same but in her eyes he caught a _fond_ look in them "Why are they here? I doubt they have a place here" he asked and though he expected a look of silent fury from her all he got was silent amusement.

She looked at him with amusement and her lips even twitched upwards "Oh these belong here my _Yúnquè_ , these were actually used effectively as weapons by an old packmate of mine… I wonder if she stayed in her little nest or reproduced a youngling…" she trailed off as she lifts a certain pan… which had an dent of a _human face_ in it…

He blinked and slowly backed away from the room, following his instincts as his mother swung the pan around with a malicious smile on her face, muttering about something he didn't really care much. By the time he had sneaked out successfully out of the room he heard a large clanging crash and the slight feminine cackle.

He forced down a shiver and slinked away, focusing back on exploring the new area he was in, that and forget temporarily what happened in the previous room.

* * *

Kawahira smiled in amusement as the young blonde _child_ glared at him with scathing green eyes "This was _not_ what I wanted" she seethed at him. The glasses wearing ancient just shrugged while wearing that same amused grin.

"Unfortunately this was the only option left, from now on you are Alicia Evans daughter of Damien Evans who should be here by the end of the month so you have _plenty_ of time to think of your new location and residence." Kawahira told her as she looked at herself in the mirror, tiny hands curled into fists and punched the mirror… doing nothing to the mirror.

He chuckled as the young ex-woman pouted at him, though she would vehemently deny it. The newly dubbed 'Alicia' stopped glaring at him and sighed "Fine" she grumbled as she walked towards the table that was covered with maps, brochures, and other papers that were filled with information on various countries and other things.

"I suppose this pays off my debt then?" Kawahira asked with a knowing look, the now 8 year old child looked at him "Almost, all that's left is protection over my family…" she told him as she lifted a paper that had information of places in Canada in one hand and in the other had information of locations in England.

"Very well, but once again I hope you know what you're doing Adelia. Because at this point, there is no turning back" she once again glared at him with her green eyes "I _know_ what I'm doing… and I can't turn back even if I wanted to" she said as she puts down the papers and observes more papers.

Kawahira nodded before leaving the room, when he hears the small sobs as he closes the doors he says nothing.

"Goodbye then, Adelia Agreste… and Hello, Alicia Evan" he says to himself as he enters another room.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Drum roll!...

 _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir~~_

Don't ask why I picked that, I just… I actually don't know why I did that anyway but like I said this fandom won't be in this story until later on. And the actual show won't be happening until _way_ later on.

Things are complicated but I try.

P.S. CRAP SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE: Things in reality have been making things hard for me to do stuff. It started with Mother's Day Madness (hunting ex-mothers for personal reasons, relax there was no blood or killing, just emotional responses and more) to a crazy ex who should be in jail but was bailed by her family (no not me and my bro's ex but actually my _Dad's_ crazy enough).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I am mentally and physically tired, updates are going slow, my bro's going to be fine though but still his arm's casted :(

I have no idea, bleh, bye

P.P.S Skull's Illusion is still going, just, like I ssaid slow updates…


End file.
